starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Darth Wyyrlok III
Byl to Mistr v řádu Jednoho Sitha a nejvěrnější služebník Temného Pána Darth Krayta.Wyyrlok byl třetí Sith, se jménem Wyyrlok. Jeho děd byl první Wyyrlok, matka druhá Wyyrlok a jeho dcera Saraai byla předurčena k tomu, aby se i ona jednoho dne stala čtvrtou Wyyrlok. Po Ossuském maskaru cestoval Wyyrlok s Kraytem na Coruscant, kde Krayt svrhl Císaře Fela a sám se prohlásil Císařem nového Sithského Impéria. Po sedm let stál Wyyrlok po boku svého pána a společně vládli Impériu. Nicméně Wyyrlok si byl velmi dobře vědom chátrajícího zdraví jeho Mistra a tak se snažil najít jakoukoliv pomoc, radu, či schopnost, jež by jeho pána uzdravila. Jeho hledání však bylo neúspěšné a tak se Krayt obrátil na osobu, o které si myslel, že by mohla být v léčbě nápomocna. Byl to Cade Skywalker se svou velmi neobvyklou schopností léčení. Bohužel, Krayt Skywalkera nepřesvědčil k připojení k Sithům a mladý ex-Jedi uprchl. I když byl ohledně svého zdraví Krayt optimistický, Wyyrlok měl stále velké obavy a tak se vydal na dlouhou a nebezpečnou pouť do Hlubokého Jádra, kde se vydal hledat planetu Prakith – Sídlo prastarého Temného Pána Darth Andeddua. Ani zde však Wyyrlok nepochodil a vracel se opět s prázdnou. Nedlouho na to byl však Krayt kontaktován dalším prastarým Sithem, Karnessem Muurem, Který nabízel spojenectví a jako dar Cadea Skywalkera. Krayt, ve společnosti svých Rukou, souhlasil se setkáním, ale padl do léčky, ve které byl velmi vážně zraněn. Wyyrlok zde svého pána nalezl, ale místo pomoci se rozhodl pro zradu. Svého pána sežehnul Blesky a jeho bezvládné tělo odvezl na Korriban do stázové komory. Celému řádu Jednoho Sitha řekl, že Lord Krayt byl zraněn, a je ve stázi a proto je nyní Wyyrlok vůdcem Sithů. Poté cestoval Wyyrlok na Coruscant, kde převzal Kraytovo místo Císaře a ustanovil Moffa Veeda svým Regentem. Nyní u moci, Wyyrlok pokračoval v Kraytově snu o galaxii sjednocené pod Sithským řádem. K Wyyrlokovu ohromnému zděšení se ukázalo, že přes veškerou jeho snahu, Darth Krayt přežil a toužil po pomstě. Po té co Krayt zaútočil na Sithský Chrám na Coruscantu a zabil několik Sithů, kteří se postavili na Wyyrlokovu stranu, Postavil se svému skoro-vrahovi. Souboj mezi Wyyrlokem a Kraytem však skončil Kraytovím vítězstvím a Wyyrlokovou smrtí. Podrobnější biografie Kraytův vzestup k moci Jeden z Kraytovích kroků k získání moci, bylo spojenectví s Felovím Impériem, které bylo ve válečném stavu s Galaktickou Aliancí Svobodných Soustav. Tato Sithsko-Imperiální válka trvala tři roky a rozhodnuta byla až v bitvě o Caamas, která zdecimovala alianční flotilu a během Masakru na Ossusu, který drasticky zredukoval počet členů Nového Řádu Jedi. Krátce po Masakru odletěl Wyyrlok po boku svého pána na Coruscant, Kde Krayt hodlal převzít trůn a odstranit Císaře Fela. Do trůnního světa přiletěli v doprovodu Darth Talon, Darth Nihla a Darth Maladi. Právě v okamžiku kdy Velkoadmirál Veed informoval Císaře o tom, že válka skončila, Dveře trůnního sálu se otevřeli a Sithové vstoupili.Bez váhání se Krayt vrhl na Císaře a zabil ho stejně rychle jako jeho ochránce z řad Imperiálních Rytířů. Celou tuto scénu Wyyrlok sledoval připraven jít svému pánu na pomoc, bude-li to nutné. Krayt usedl na trůn a donutil přítomné Moffy, aby mu přísahali věrnost. Tak se také stalo a Darth Krayt, Temný Pán ze Sithu byl nyní Galaktickým Císařem. Po odchodu Moffu Krayt otevřeně přiznal, že „Císař Fel“ který jen před okamžiky padl jeho vlastní rukou, byl ve skutečnosti dvojník a pravý Císař uprchl. Následovalo potrestání Darth Maladi, která byla hlavou výzvědné služby a nezjistila nic o tom, že Císař má na Coruscantu dvojníka. Krayt nyní poslal všechny ostatní pryč a v trůnním sále zůstal pouze s Wyyrlokem. Přiznal se svému věrnému poručíkovi, že jeho tělo začíná selhávat, ale Wyyrlok byl toho přesvědčení, že se jedná pouze o únavu. Navrhl Kraytovi, aby použil léčivý tranz, nebo aby šel rovnou na nějakou dobu do stáze, ale Krayt byl protiI když Krayt uvažoval nad léčivým tranzem, otázku stáze zcela vyloučil, protože občané Impéria museli svého nového Císaře vidět a poznat, jak je silný. Wyyrlok se pokusil ještě jednou přesvědčit svého pána a poznamenal, že bez léčení má Krayt nejvýše dvě dekády, ale Krayta nepřesvědčil. Jeden z důvodů bylo i to, že během Masakru na Ossusu pocítil Krayt záchvěv v Síle, který indikoval, že někdo přivedl jinou osobu z téměř jisté smrti zpět k životu. Císař se s Wyyrlokem o tyto své zážitky podělil a zároveň se přiznal, že se bojí, že jeho sen o sjednocené galaxii pod praporem Sithů, je ohrožen.Krátce po Kraytově vzestupu na pozici Císaře, Padawan Ellu Viss napsal o Wyyrlokovi do kroniky, psané Jedijkou Tionne Solusar během Druhé Galaktické Občanské Války. Alternativa O sedm let později, kdy Sithský Chrám na Coruscantu byl již kompletní, Císař Krayt znovu vstoupil do stáze. Wyyrlok si uvědomil, že jeho pán umírá a začal se bát o jeho život. Ani jeho znalost Sithské magie nebyl dostačující a učení Sithské Paní XoXaan se rovněž ukázala být nedostatečná. Zajatý Jedijský léčitel Hosk Trey'lis byl také neúčinný, ale Darth Talon nahlásila, že během jeho zajetí zkřížila své cesty s Cadeem Skywalkerem, jenž měl neuvěřitelné léčivé schopnosti. Ve skutečnosti to byl právě Skywalker, kdo před sedmi lety způsobil záchvěv v Síle, který Darth Krayt ucítil, nicméně představa, že linie Skywalkerů stále trvá, Wyyrloka velmi znepokojila. Ve zkratce, Skywalker infiltroval Chrám, aby vysvobodil zajatého Trey'lise, ale byl přistižen a zajat Darth Nihlem. Po opakovaném mučení přivedl Krayt Skywalkera do svých soukromých komnat a tam se jej pokusil zlomit a připoutat ke své vůli. Krayt věřil, že Cadeova neobyčejná schopnost léčit, by ho mohla natrvalo vyléčit a tak se rozhodl ho konvertovat. Do komnaty byl Cade přiveden lordem Nihlem, ale Darth Wyyrlok trval na tom, že pouze Darth Talon smí zůstat a Nihla s Maladi vykázal ven. Nihl však protestoval a argumentoval, že jako jedna z Kraytových Rukou musí být přítomen. Wyyrlok ho však i tak poslal pryč – na Kraytův příkaz.V Kraytových komnatách dostal Skywalker jídlo a pití a když se posílil, prozradil mu Krayt tajemství svého původu. Prozradil, že jeho pravé jméno je A'Sharad Hett a že původně byl Mistr Jedi soužící během Klonových Válek. Krayt vyprávěl Skywalkerovi další detaily, ale mladý ex-Jedi reagoval nezaujatě a drze. Takové chování nemohla Darth Talon tolerovat a na Cade se vrhla, aby mu uštědřila lekci slušného chování. Cade Skywalker se ale ukázal mnohem mocnější, než vypadal a Sithskou Paní přemohl a začal na ni používat svou speciální schopnost léčení, kterou ovšem upravil tak, aby Talon pomaličku rozkládal zevnitř. Wyyrlok pouze přihlížel, jak Talon trpí, ale Krayt nařídil Skywalkerovi, aby přestal a Talon vyléčil. Následně Krayt nabídl Skywalkerovi Sithské učení s čímž mladý muž zjevně souhlasil. Učení Skywalkera Během týdne trénink započal. Wyyrlok s tímto Kraytovým rozhodnutím nesouhlasil a byl velmi znepokojen posedlostí svého Pána, kterou upínal k mladému Skywalkerovi. Wyyrlok tyto své obavy i projevil před Kraytem, protože jedna z jeho povinností, byla radit svému pánu. Krayt však trval na tom, že dokáže Skywalkera zlákat a vytvořit s ním spojení. To by mělo i jinou výhodu a to: že se členem Skywalkerovi linie v řádu, by byli všichni nepřátelé demoralizovaní. Wyyrlok však i přes to zůstával skeptický a podezřívavý, protože nikdy v historii Jeden Sith netrénoval osobu, jež by plně nepřijala Temnou Stranu a zvyky Sithů, ale Krayt byl rozhodnut. Wyyrlokovi tedy nezbývalo než sledovat, jak Krayt urychluje Cadeův trénink tím, že jej umístí do Náruče Bolesti, což bylo Yuuzhan Vongské mučící zařízení. Krayt poté sdělil Skywalkerovi příběh o svém zajetí a mučení z rukou Yuuzhan Vongu a jeho rozmluvě s bývalou Jedi sloužící i jako Sith, Vergere. Císař dále prozradil, že chce po Skywalkerovi, aby ho uzdravil. Wyyrlok pomohl svému pánu sejmout brnění, ale Skywalker argumentoval, že není ve stavu, aby Krayta zachránil. Krayt mu uvěřil, protože viděl, že Skywalkerovi chybí soustředění a tak ho nechal v Náruči a odešel. Kraytův plán na zlákání Cadea Skywalkera na Temnou Stranu se nakonec ukázal jako neúspěšný. Cade se pokusil z Chrámu uprchnout, ale nepovedlo se mu to a byl přiveden před Krayta. Cade dal najevo, že nikdy neuvažoval o tom, připojit se K Sithům a vše jen předstíral. Následoval duel na světelné meče. Jak Talon, tak Nihl byli poraženi a zraněni a Cade se utkal s Císařem samotným. Ten byl ale mnohem silnější, než Skywalker a tak začal ustupovat. Skywalker měl ovšem spojence v osobně Morrigan Corde, která Chrám infiltrovala a Krayta střelila masterem do zad. Společně s Morrigan, Cade uprchl ve své lodi Mynock. V době kdy se na dějiště duelu dostal Wyyrlok, Krayt byl rozzuřen na nejvyšší úroveň. Ihned nakázal, aby byla Skywalkerova loď sledována třeba i na samý konec vesmíru. Wyyrlok však poukázal na to, že loď již opustila atmosféru Coruscantu a vstoupila do hyperprostoru, takže šance na její nalezení jsou nulové. Krayt se však o takové věci nezajímal a začal po svém poručíku křičet, ale Wyyrlok se nesklonil před hněvem svého pána. Krayt vydal příkaz, aby byl Skywalker před něj přiveden živý a v řetězech. Poté se Krayt rozhodl zaměřit svůj hněv na zraněného Nihla, který v souboji s Cadeem ztratil ruku. Maladi poznamenala, že rána je čistá a ruka by se dala znovu přišít. Císař byl však rozzuřen nekompetentností své Ruky a rozhodoval se, zda ho vůbec nechat žít. Wyyrlok však navrhl, aby byl Nagai pouze degradován, aby mohl Kraytovi sloužit i nadále. Krayt si radu svého přítel nechal projít hlavou a rozhodl se, že nechá Nihla naživu. Přikázal Darth Maladi, aby mu místo jeho ruky implantovala Yuuzhan Vongskou bioformu. Talon, která byla zraněna mnohem vážněji, byla vložena do nádrže s baktou. Lord Krayt byl ovšem nyní po degradaci Nihla a nedostupnosti Talon Bez Ruky a tak svolal Darth Stryfa, kterého povýšil na novu Ruku. I když si Krayt zachoval vznešenou a hrůzostrašnou fasádu, Wyyrlok poznal, že souboj stál jeho pána mnoho sil a že korál rostoucí uvnitř jeho těla, má zase jednou navrch. Tajemství lorda Andeddua Wyyrlok trval na tom, aby Císař okamžitě vstoupil do stáze a tentokrát Krayt souhlasil. Vložil svého pána do stázové komory a ihned započal v zoufalém hledání čehokoliv, co by mohlo pomoci s Kraytovým zdravím. Po nekonečně dlouhém hledání v prastarých Sithských textech nenašel nic, co by mělo cenu a tak se uchýlil ke třem Sithským Holokronům, jež byly ve vlastnictví Jednoho Sitha. Uchýlil se k Holokronu Darth Andeddua – prastarého Temného Pána, který byl schopen oživit své tělo a přebývat v něm i dlouho po smrti. Bohužel jediné čeho Wyyrlok dosáhl po aktivování Holokronu, byly Andadduovi nadávky a posměšky zamířené jak na Wyyrloka, tak na Jednoho Sitha jako celek. Andeddu odmítl zdílet znalosti s kýmkoliv, kdo nebyl hoden. Wyyrlok však navrhl, že se pokusí Andeddua opět oživit a tím dokázat, že je hoden Díky svému výzkumu zjístil, že Andedduova hrobka na Korribanu je ve skutečnosti falešná a že jeho pravá hrobka je na planetě Prakith v Hlubokém Jádru. Po příletu na Prakith byl Wyyrlok téměř ihned schopen lokalizovat Andedduuvu tvrz, osamělou stavbu na srázu hory. Sithský mistr se ihned do hrobky ale zanedlouho byl napaden skupinou lidí se světelnými meči. Tato skupina se označovala jako kult „Malevolence“, nejvěrnější služebníci Darth Andeddua, kteří po milénia očekávali návrat svého Božského Krále. Wyyrlok nepocítil nejmenší obavy i když byl značně přečíslen. Použil svou Sithskou Magii a všichni útočníci zmatení účinky magie zaútočili jeden na druhého a vzájemně se pozabíjeli. Přežil jediný, jménem Gerlun a toho si vzal Wyyrlok jako průvodce. Společně došli do Andedduovi hrobky, ale zjistili, že ta je prázdná. Wyyrlok proto aktivoval Holokron a žádal ho, aby pověděl jak se k sarkofágu dostat. Obraz Andeddua z Holokronu souhlasil a odhalil tajný vchod, který vedl k sarkofágu a Andedduovu tělu. Gerlun zapálil světla v místnosti a nyní byla rakev v podobě sarkofágu velmi dobře viditelná, stejně jako ostatky, které v ní odpočívaly. Obraz Darth Andeddua radil Wyyrlokovi, aby Holokron položil na hruď mrtvoly, ale Wyyrlok odmítl a věnoval se rozsáhlé sbírce Andedduových knih a textů. Gerlun nicméně svého nového pána zradil a Andeddův Holokron skutečně na prsa mrtvoly vložil. Výsledkem bylo to, že Gerlunova životní energie byla vysáta do Sithského Pána a ten okamžitě povstal ze svého hrobu. Wyyrlok stál nyní tváří v tvář s Darth Andedduem, prastarým Temným Pánem. Sithský Mistr si uvědomil, že Holokron ve skutečnosti nebyl Holokron, ale schránka, ve které přebývalo Andedduovo vědomí. Jakmile se jeho duch opět spojil se svým tělem, spojili se a Temný Pán byl opět naživu. I když byl Andeddu opět naživu, jak mu bylo slíbeno, své slovo dodržet nechtěl a místo informací se Wyyrlokovi odvděčil silným zášlehem Blesků. Wyyrlok však blesky vykryl a vrhl se na svého protivníka, který se mu stále posmíval a urážel ho. Následně zaútočil Andeddu pomocí kamenů, které vrhl na Wyyrloka. Ten si však uvědomil, že tyto kameny nejsou skutečné, že jsou jen iluze, které použil Wyyrlok proti kultu Malevolence. Jakmile Andeddu pochopil, že Wyyrlok tajemství iluzí ovládá, pomocí Síly se přesunuli do iluzorního světa, kde se spolu utkali na život a na smrt. Jejich schopnosti byly rovnocenné a dlouho nebylo vítěze, ale nakonec Wyyrlok pochopil, jak nad svým protivníkem zvítězit. Mistr začal ničit všechny Andedduovi knihy, čímž by vymazal důkaz o jeho existenci. To Andeddu nemohl dopustit a v panické hrůze se vrhl knihy zachránit. To byla chyba, kterou Wyyrlok využil a Andeddua zabil. Následně se ukázalo, že knihy zůstaly netknuté a jejich zničení byla jen další iluze. Wyyrlok vzal Andedduovu mrtvolu a hodil ji zpět do hrobky a vzal si velkou část jeho sbírky. Nyní si byl Sithský Mistr jistý, že lék pro svého pána nalezne. Genocida na Dacu Když byl vyspělý Hvězdný Destruktor Imperious ukraden z Mon Calamarských loděnic, Krayt byl rozhořčen. Bývalý senátor Gial Gahan byl obviněn z napomáhání Galaktické Alianci s krádeží a proto byl zatčen. Wyyrlok doprovázel svého pána a menší jednotku Sithských Pánu, v čele s Darth Azardem, na Dac, kde byl zatčený Gahan předveden před Mon-calskou Radu. Celé Gahadovo slyšení před Radou bylo nahráváno a vysíláno na Holonet. Krayt byl z krádeže tak rozzuřený, že Gahana zabil a nakázal vyvraždit deset procent Mon-calské populace, počínaje celou Radou. Sithové a Stormtroopeři na bezbranné radní zaútočili a pobyly všechny, včetně přítomných Quarrenů. Aby dále dokázal, jaká je chyba, vzpírat se vůli Temného Pána, nakázal Krayt, aby všichni přeživší Mon-calové byli umístěni do pracovních táborů a všichni, kteří jakkoliv Alianci pomáhali, byli ihned zabiti. Wyyrlok měl obavy, že s takto omezenými silami, nebudou moci Mon-calské loděnice nadále fungovat. Krayt však řekl, že je snazší snést ztrátu loděnic, než ztrátu kontroly nad galaxii. Darth Wyyrlok měl rovněž obavy i o zdraví svého pána. Se Skywalkerem na útěku a nedokončenou stází, by mělo být Kraytovo tělo slabé. Temný Pán však svého služebníka přesvědčil, že tentokrát jsou jeho obavy zbytečné. Tolik bolesti, smrti a strachu dalo Kraytovi dostatečnou temnou Sílu, aby byl při síle po delší dobu. Navíc byl Krayt velmi potěšen, že zasel strach do srdcí všech disidentů. Následně Temný pán před Wyyrlokem přísahal, že nepodlehne své nemoci, dokud se jeho sen nesplní a všichni jedinci v galaxii budou Sithové. Nyní však bylo zapotřebí vymyslet jednoduchý, ale účinný způsob, jak Mon-calskou populaci vyvraždit v krátkém čase. Wyyrlok proto navrhl, že Vul Isen, Sithský vědec, jenž byl pověřen vyhlazením, by mohl použít prastaré Sithské učení a adaptovat stvoření jménem Leviathan k podmořskému použití. Isen si vážil této rady a později skutečně vytvořil Mořského Leviathana. Zrada Zpátky na Coruscantu, se Wyyrlok připojil ke Kraytovi, Maladi, Talon a Stryfovi, kteří zrovna vyslýchali Sitha jménem Darth Reave. Ten mluvil o tom, že se utkal s Cadem Skywalkerem a neznámou Jedijskou ženou, která změnila všechny jeho Stormtroopery v tlupu krvelačných příšer. Tyto příšery pak Reava napadly a způsobily mu zranění. Nedlouho po té, co Reave domluvil se i on začal měnit v příšeru a zaútočil na první osobu, kterou měl před sebou. Darth Stryfe však vystartoval a příšeru zabil. Darth Krayt byl výjevem fascinován a nechápal, v co se to Reave změnil. Lady Maladi ovšem ihned v mrtvole poznala prastarý Sithský výtvor, raghoula. Raghoulové byly příšery z planety Taris, o kterých se myslelo, že jsou již čtyři tisíce let vyhynulí. Chvíli nato přijal Wyyrlok holohovor z planety Had Abbadon, určené pro Lorda Krayta. Holoobraz ukazoval Jedijskou ženu, Celeste Morne, která byla obstoupena spoustou raghoulů. Na svém kru měla Muurův Talisma, což znamenalo, že byla posedlá duchem Karnesse Muura, pradávného Sithského Pána. Muur, skrz tělo Celeste Morne, požádal Krayta, aby se s ním sešel na planetě Had Abbadon, protože zajal Cadea Skywalkera. Muur dokonce Kraytovi mladého Skywalkera ukázal, ale Krayt stále váhal. Teprve až když Muur zasáhl Cade Blesky, Krayt souhlasil. Muur řekl, že pokud se domluví, vyléčí Krayta pomocí svých rozsáhlých znalostí. Během cesty na Had Abbadon, Wyyrlok informoval Krayta o všem, co zjistil o Lordu Muurovi. Zjistil, že tento Sith bojoval ve Stoleté Temnotě a místo smrti připojil svého ducha k Talismanu, který sám vytvořil. Talisman umožňoval Muurovi ovládnout tělo kohokoliv, kdo si Talisman nasadí. Wyyrlokův pán začínal mít strach, že jeho řád Jednoho Sitha, nepřežije smrt svého pána a rozpadne se. Krayt cítil, že začíná svůj boj s korálem prohrávat a cítil, že smrt je blízko. Wyyrlok však svého pána ujistil, že i kdyby zemřel, jeho sen bude žít dál, stejně jako Jeden Sith. Když dorazili na planetu, Wyyrlok byl nucen zůstat na palubě a shromažďovat další informace o Muurovi. Na povrch se vydal Darth Krayt v doprovodu Darth Talon, Stryfa a Maladi. Krayt se s Muurem skutečně sešel, ale brzy poznal, že vše je past – Skywalker své zajetí jen předstíral a Imperiální Rytíři Antares Draco, Azlyn Rae a Ganner Krieg, stejně jako Rytíř Jedi Shado Vao byli schováni v blízkosti. Začala bitva. Talon, Maladi a Stryfe bojovali s raghouli i Rytíři, zatímco Krayt konfrontoval samotného Muura. Lord Wyyrlok však vycítil, že bitva neprobíhá dobře a že jeho pán bude brzy potřebovat jeho pomoc. Nechal si připravit raketoplán a vydal se na povrch. Během bitvy byl Krayt bodnut do zad Rytířkou Rae a následně zasáhnut silnými Blesky z rukou Karnesse Muura/Celeste Morne. Aby toho nebylo málo, Blesky byly natolik silné, že Krayta shodily z několik metrů vysokého srázu. Po bitvě nalezl Wyyrlok tělo svého Pána a nalezl i jeho masku. K jeho obrovskému překvapení však byl Krayt naživu a řekl Wyyrlokovi, že použil Sílu, aby zbrzdil svůj dopad a přežil. Také mu řekl, aby ho odnesl do stázové komory, kde by zesílil a mohl se konečně definitivně vyléčit, protože Muur mu prozradil, jak na to. Wyyrlok měl však jiný návrh a zasypal svého pána další salvou Blesků. Bezvládné tělo Darth Krayta pak pomocí telekineze přemístil do raketoplánu a odletěl. Galaktický vládce Po bitvě na Had Abbadonu, Wyyrlok přivezl své zraněné druhy zpět na Korriban, kde jim zařídil léčbu v baktové lázni. Krayta umístil do stázové komory v chrámu XoXaan. Jeho plán byl jasný. Předstírat, že Krayt je naživu, ale ve stázi a vládnout řádu i galaxii podle svého. Protože nevěděl, komu může věřit, nechal stázovou komoru hlídat pouze svou dcerou Saarai a nařídil ji, aby dovnitř nepouštěla nikoho. Wyyrlok byl zrovna v komnatě, když se probral Darth Stryfe a ihned se ke komnatě vydal, aby zjistil, co se stalo s Lordem Kraytem. Protože měla Saarai jasné rozkazy, odmítla polonahého Stryfa vpustit a tak došlo ke krátkému souboji, který přerušil právě Wyyrlok. Ten pozval Stryfa dál a ukázal mu Krayta, který byl ve stázi a řekl mu, že Temný Pán byl zraněn a musí se léčit. Aby svou si svůj podvod pojistil, pověděl Stryfovi, že pokud by byl Krayt z léčení vyrušen, nebo probuzen, mohl by i zemřít. Přesvědčen, Stryfe přísahal, že bude pomáhat Regentovi Sithů Wyyrlokovi, dokud se Krayt nevyléčí. Wyyrlok mu prozradil svou vizi galaxie a plán na proměnu této vize ve skutečnost. Nedlouho na to se Wyyrlok vrátil na Coruscant, kde řekl Moffům, že Císař Krayt byl vážně zraněn a že po dobu jeho nepřítomnosti přebírá vedení Impéria jako Regent. Později se Wyyrlok sešel s Moffem Veedem, který byl překvapen a vyděšen Chagrianovým pozváním, protože v minulosti většinou takováto osobní setkání končily smrtí. Wyyrlok si byl velmi dobře vědom spekulací, které se číří mezi Imperiály ohledně Kraytova skonu a proto udělal to samé, jako před tím s Darth Stryfem a Veedovi prostě lhal. Zároveň také poznal, že ostatní Moffové si nejsou jisti jeho pozicí v řádu Jednoho Sitha, ale Veed Wyyrloka ujistil, že jeho autorita nebude nikdy zpochybněna. Wyyrlok poté nabídl Moffovi pozici Imperiálního Regenta, jenž by hlásal vůli Darth Krayta tak, jak mu ji Wyyrlok přednese. Tuto nabídku Veed přijal. Nedlouho na to měl Wyyrlok další soukromou audienci, tentokrát s Konrádem Rusem, vůdcem Imperiální Misie. Wyyrlok mu sdělil, že Misie bude změněna za účelem sjednocení galaxie podle Kraytovi vize Jednoho Sitha. Misionáři by podle této změny museli obyvatele galaxie učit způsobům a učením Sithů, stejně jako Sithský Kodex. Rus byl šokován, protože měl s Kraytem dohodu o tom, že Misie zůstane netknutá a dožadoval se audience u Krayta. Wyyrlok mu ovšem řekl, že v blízké budoucnosti, je audience u Temného Pána nemožná. Než Ruse propustil, řekl mu, že se osobně postará, aby členové Misie dostali Sithské texty. I když Wyyrlok tvrdil, že Krayt střetnutí na Had Abbadonu přežil, Darth Maladi začala mít podezření, že je tomu naopak. Věřila, že Wyyrlok pouze vyčkává a získáva pro sebe dostatek moci, aby se mohl vypořádat s těmi Sithy, které pokládal za hrozbu a vládnout sám. Kvůli této taktiky považovala Maladi Wyyrloka za zbabělce, nehodného pocty vedení řádu Jednoho Sitha. Maladi měla z Wyyrloka obavy a tak se vrátila na planetu Wayland, misto, kde sabotovala projekt Ossus a pozvala zde i Darth Nihla, s nimž se podělila o své podezření. I když byl Nihl zprvu skeptický, Maladi ho nakonec přesvědčila, aby odletěl na Korriban a potvrdil, zda je Krayt skutečně naživu, či nikoliv. Protože Maladi věřila, že nový vůdce by měl být někdo mocný, se zkušenostmi ve vedení a odvahou, někdo, kdo by dokázal celý řád přikovat ke své vůli a velet mu rukou pevnou, začala s vývojem jisté biologické zbraně, která by zajistila, že celý řád bude nového vůdce respektovat a bát se ho. Konečné řešení I když byl Wyyrlok ve velení jen krátce, rozhodl se změnit Kraytovo nařízení a kontaktoval Darth Azardaa Vula Isena. Sdělil jim, že Sitshké zdroje se nebudou nadále plýtvat kvůli genocidě Mon-calů a nařídil jim zahájit Konečné Řešení. To znamenalo totální exterminaci veškerého života planety Dac. Azard se dotázal na Quarreny a ostatní spojence Impéria. Wyyrlok odpověděl, že tito mohou planetu opustit, ale ze strany Impéria jim nebude poskytnuta žádná pomoc. Ještě téhož dne navštívil Wyyrloka Regent Veed. Velmi rozhořčeně se na Wyyrloka ohradil kvůli urychlenému vyhlazováni Mon-calů a zdůraznil, že by o takovéto události měl být, jako Regent, spraven dříve. Wyyrlok však na odpověď pouze Veeda odhodil pomocí Síly a zdůraznil mu, že exterminace Mon-calů je přání Lorda Krayta a proto nepotřebuje schválení Regenta. Navíc Wyyrlok poznamena, že totální devastace Dacu bude mít i jinou výhodu a to, že přiláká Felovi Imperiály a Gar Staziho, kteří tak padnou do Sithské pasti. Veed však poznamenal, že jako Regent by měl on vydat právě tento rozkaz k útoku – K úplné radosti Wyyrloka, který přesně s tímto počítal. Lord Stryfe, který byl ve velení operace, později hlásil, že Aliance a Felovo Impérium evakuovali část populace z Dacu. Wyyrlok mu však připomenul, že se jedná pouze o část a exterminace je vynikající zprávou pro celou galaxii. Spokojen s průběhem operace, Wyyrlok povolal Lorda Stryfa zpět na Coruscant. Ihned po odvolání Stryfa měl Wyyrlok prioritní holohovor z Korribanu od Darth Nihla. Wyyrlok si nebyl vědom toho, že Nihl je na Korribanu a tak bylvelmi překvapen a dožadoval se odpovědi proč Nagai použil prioritní hovor. Odpověď Wyyrloka šokovala – Lord Krayt zmizel. Wyyrlok se ihned vydal na Korriban aby prozkoumal stázovou místnost, kde Kraytovo tělo zanechal. Jediné co nalezl, bylo však jen prázdné Yuuzhan Vongské brnění. Aby zakryl svuj zmatek, prohlásil, že Krayta musel někdo zavraždit a poté odnesl jeho tělo. Pro dobro Jednoho Sitha, Wyyrlok přesvědčil Nihla, aby si vše nechal pro sebe. Řekl mu, že nyní bude vládnout řádu sám a Nihla povýšil do role poradce – stejné pozice, kterou donedávna zastával sám Wyyrlok. Nihl novou pozici přijal a informoval Wyyrloka, že Darth Talon bylá přítomna, když Nihl objev učinil. Téměř ihned ale Talon někde zmizela a není k nalezení. Toto se Wyyrloka překvapilo a uviděl v tom příležitost. Wyyrlok naznačil, že by měl Nihl Talon nalézt a zajmout, jelikož by Kraytova Ruka mohla být právě onen vrah. Nihlovi se tento návrh líbil a viděl v něm příležitost jak se zbavit své sokyně a proto bez okolků přijal a vydal se Talon najít. Wyyrlok, nyní sám v komnatě, se poddal svému vzteku a frustraci a Kraytovo brnění zasáhl obrovským výbojem Blesků a kompletně celé jej zničil. Cestou zpět na Coruscnat kontaktoval Wyyrlok Darth Havoka, aby vyslech nově zajatou dceru Císaře v exilu Fela, Marashiah. Vše se zdálo být v nejlepším pořádku, ale pak se stalo něco, co Darth Wyyrlok nemohl nikdy předvídat. Darth Krayt, Temný Pán ze Sithu a vůdce Jednoho Sitha, Wyyrlokův pán, který byl svým služebníkem zrazen, byl naživu a skrze Sílu dal svůj život najevo všem těm, kdo se kdy dotkly Temné Strany. Smrt Netrvalo dlouho aWyyrlok zjistil, že Lord Krayt se vydal zpět na Coruscant a tak Wyyrlok přes Holonet pověděl celému řádu, že ve skutečnosti Krayta zabil a poprávu se stal novým vůdcem Jednoho Sitha. Dále řekl, že onen muž, který se vydával za Krayta je jen podvodník, který za svou nestoudnost zaplatí životem. Jakmile svůj projev skončil, promluvil se svou dcerou Saarai a požádal ji, aby se schovala. Saarai zprvu nesouhlasila, ale otec ji přesvědčil, že jeí schopnosti ještě zdaleka nedosáhly plného potenciálu a že musí přežít. Jakmile Saarai odešla, promluvil Wyyrlok s Darth Stryfem a zeptal se ho, ke komu se přidá on. Stryfe odpověděl, že se zachová podle způsobů Sithů a přídá se k vítězi. Darth Krayt dorazil do Sithského Chámu krátce nato. Jeho doprovod tvořili Darth Talon, Darth Nihl a dva jeho noví Sitští Vojáci. Cestou skrz Chrám pobili všechny Sithy, kteří se přidali k Wyyrlokovi a nakonec došli až do trůnní místnosti. Nyní před sebou stáli znovuzrozený Pán Děsu a jeho rival a téměř vrah. I když Wyyrlok ucítil ledový vztek, který vyzařoval z jeho bývalého mentora, nezastrašen se proti němu obořil a obhajoval své jednání jako správné a Sithské a že se za něj neomlouvá. Krayt mu odpověděl, že by jeho omluvi nepřijal a aktivoval své meče. Wyyrlok učinil to samé a započal duel o řád Jednoho Sitha. Kromě Kraytova doprovodu byli svědkové duelu Darth Stryfe, Regent Veed a Moff Nyna Calixte. Temný pán ze Sithu i Sithský Regent předvedli v boji nebývalé schopnosti se světelným mečem a se Silou jako takovou. Dlouho byl souboj vyrovnaný, ale pak použil Wyyrlok svou Sithskou magii a zaútočil na Kraytovu mysl. Ukázal mu všechny hrůzy, které si za život prožil a začal se mu posmívat, že celý svůj život si Krayt prožil v utrpení a bolesti. To však nebyl konec ponížení, jež si musel Krayt vyslechnout. Wyyrlok na něj křičel, že ve skutečnosti byli vůdci Jednoho Sitha vždy Wyyrlokové, protože Krayt musel trávit spostu času ve stázi a nebyl schopný se starat a svůj řád. Krayt, který klesl na kolena a vypadal zničeně, nevzdoroval a tak Wyyrlok uvěřil, že zvítězil a napřáhl se k smrtícímu úderu, který by život Temného Pána ukončil a umožnil tak Wyyrlokovi získat titul pro sebe. Ukázalo se však, že Wyyrlok svého soka fatálně podcenil. Darth Krayt ve skutečnosti svou porážku jen předstíral a jakmile se Wyyrlok napřáhnul, Krayt vystartoval a probodl Regenta objema svými meči. Šokovaný Wyyrlok se zkácel k zemi a z posledních sil se snažil zachytit Darth Stryfa. Ten však padlému Sithovi nenabídl žádnou pomoc a jak slíbil, poklekl před vítězem a přísahal mu věrnost. Výskyt * Legacy 8: Allies * Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 (První zmínka) * Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon * Legacy 27: Into the Core * Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon * Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11 * Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12 * Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1 (pouze zmínka) * Star Wars: Legacy: Storms * Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1 (pouze zmínka) * Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2 * Legacy 40: Tatooine, Part 4 * Legacy 45: Monster, Part 3 (pouze zmínka) * Legacy 47: The Fate of Dac * Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1 * Legacy 50: Extremes, Part 3 * Legacy—War 1 * Legacy—War 2 (pouze zmínka) Zdroje * http://ostarwars.profitux.cz * Wookieepedia